Burning Holiday (Aokuro)
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: Aomine decide darse un pequeño descanso el cual se vio interrumpido por la intromisión de Kuroko a su habitación y una cosa llevo a la otra ante los extraños sonidos que provenían de la habitación de a lado. Aokuro (AominexKuroko) One shot. Lemon fuerte


**Primera historia con lemon que hago quq y de Kuroko no Basket eue  
**

 **espero no les de cancer en los ojos al leer esto!**

* * *

 _ **Burning holiday**_

La generación milagrosa junto a Kagami, Takao y Himuro decidieron irse de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad. Se hospedaron en una pequeña cabaña –el cual era propiedad de Akashi- teniendo vista hacía un bello lago.

Todos se encontraban fuera de la cabaña a excepción de Aomine, el cual mataba el tiempo flojeando, en la parte superior de su cama marinera, con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos y vacilando entre sueños de sus siestas vespertinas.

Miro al techo con una somnolienta mirada y sonrió. — _Es bastante agradable relajarse de vez en cuando._ — Se dijo así mismo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Durante aquel rato del día, todos sus compañeros disfrutaban del lago o se aventuraban por el bosque, Aomine rechazó la oferta de ellos por simple flojera, - terminando con una pequeña discusión con Kagami al ser llamado amargado- así que prefirió darse un pequeño descanso tranquilamente y sin alborotadores alrededor.

Cuando el sueño empezó a invadirlo, un repentino sonido seco provino desde el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió lenta y ruidosamente entre rechinidos solo para cerrarse velozmente, por su posición en la cama y semidormido, no alcanzó a ver al ejecutor de esa ruidosa intromisión.

Pasos con ritmo torpe se escucharon por el piso, Aomine abrió los ojos con molestia. — _¡¿Bakagami eres tú?!_

El ritmo de pasos se detuvo en seco ante el sonido de su voz molesta. Al no recibir respuesta, se incorporó para sentarse en la cama. — _¿Bakagami?_

La persona carraspeo un poco y una voz indistinguible se oyó. — _Sí, soy Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun está aquí, definitivamente._

Aomine arqueó una ceja y se removió de su colchón para ver hacía abajo. Justo allí, debajo de él, un chico de ojos azul claro le devolvía la mirada alzando su cabeza hacía arriba.

El chico lo miro brevemente con un gesto divertido y frunció el ceño. — _Tetsu ¿Qué haces aquí?_

El nombrado ascendió las escaleras hasta quedar igualmente sentado sobre el grueso colchón. Estaba por contestar cuando una estridente voz proveniente del cuarto de alado lo interrumpió.

— _¡Ah! S-Shin-chan-_

Ambos callaron al instante al oír eso. Se miraron mutuamente hasta que otra voz volvió a oírse más fuerte.

— _T-Takao.-_

Los ojos y boca de Aomine se abrieron completamente, ambos quedaron mortalmente inmóviles. Kuroko fue el primero en romper el silencio. — _Midorima-kun y Takao-kun ¿Qué están hacien-_

Fue interrumpido por otro grito más fuerte. — _¡Shin-chan estas ardiendo!_

Tanto Aomine como Kuroko se sonrojaron furiosamente- Tetsuya supo cómo disimularlo- con los gemidos y fijaron sus miradas en el colchón sobre el que estaban sentados.

— _¡Eres demasiado joven e inocente como para estar oyendo esto! ¡Date prisa y tapate los oídos!-_ Se apresuró Aomine, cubriéndole los oídos al peli azul.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡SI, MÁS FUERTE! ¡AH!_

Aomine se mordió los labios fuertemente. Luego, le susurro. – _Es hora de que vayas a tu habitación Tetsu._

 _-No puedo hacerlo, están en mi habitación, no puedo simplemente entrar._

 _-Entonces sal con los demás._

 _-No puedo, los demás dijeron que necesitaban hacer algo y me pidieron que entrara._

La voz de Takao se volvió a escuchar. — _¡Ah! ¡Si, en ese lugar! ¡Justo Ahí!_

Kuroko miró a Aomine algo extrañado. — _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

El susodicho tenía su oreja apoyada entre la pared junto a la cama.

— _¿Aomine-kun? —_ Subió la vista para ver a los ojos del chico delante de él. De repente se vio interrumpido por un brusco y casi doloroso agarre en sus hombros.

Daiki acercó su rostro al del contrario, acariciando con su tibio aliento el oído de su compañero. — _Te follaré de una manera que no olvidarás jamás lo que es la pasión, Tetsu._ —Ante tantos gemidos, Aomine se había excitado y necesitaba calmar a su " _amigo"_ lo antes posible.

— _Espera, me estas asustand-_ Pero antes de que terminará su frase, Aomine estrelló sus labios contra los de Kuroko. Lo arrojó sobre la sabana y se colocó encima. Kuroko puso ambas manos sobre su pecho tratando de empujarlo con su poca fuerza de voluntad. Aomine lo tomó de las muñecas y apretó contra el colchón a ambos lado de su cabeza, mientras atacaba su boca bruscamente y surcaba sus labios de sumisión.

Él quedo paralizado debajo de todo el peso de su cuerpo, con su mente en un total estado de estupor por todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. Estaba irremediablemente obligado a cerrar los ojos, se sentía completamente incomodo, pero aun así su pecho estallaba en latidos desenfrenados.

Kuroko por fin cedió al abrir su boca, el cual Aomine aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro rápidamente, e hiso que su cuerpo se sacudiera con la sorpresa, pero sin moverse de su aprisionado estado de sumisión.

Aomine se apartó de sus labios y lo miro a la cara. Kuroko abrió lentamente sus ojos al no sentir la presión en su boca. — _¿Aomine-kun?_

El nombrado le dedicó una tierna y dulce sonrisa, liberando los brazos del peli azul. En su estado de estupor se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar se verlo, dándose cuenta de lo lindo que era su compañero.

Tetsuya comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y déjalo a un lado, ante la atenta mirada de Daiki.

La mano grande de Aomine rozaba levemente la piel de Kuroko haciéndolo estremecer. Su piel se erizaba y sus rozados botones reaccionaban a las caricias de las habilidosas manos del moreno.

La lengua de Aomine acariciaba sus pezones. Su boca chupaba mientras con sus manos retiraba los pantalones-junto con el bóxer- de Kuroko hasta dejarlo desnudo. Acarició el miembro del menor, el cual todavía se encontraba flácido dentro de su mano.

Los dedos se abrieron magistralmente mientras podía rozar desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su pene. Los dedos rozaban su miembro estimulando para " _parar"_ a su miembro.

— _¡Ah…¡Ah! A-Aomine-kun…_ — Dijo suavemente tratando de acallar sus descarados gemidos.

Aomine sonriendo un poco siguió lamiendo y tocando hasta que empezó a sentir como se endurecía el miembro este su mano. Kuroko tocó la entrepierna del moreno mientras sentía el gran bulto que escondía su compañero.

Algo sonrojado, Daiki dejó salir su erección de entre sus pantalones y la mostro sin vergüenza a alguna a Tetsuya. El menor miraba extasiado el tamaño monumental de aquel miembro. Instintivamente, Kuroko empujó a Aomine y se lanzó sobre el miembro del moreno y comenzó a lamerlo.

— _T-Tetsu…Ah_

Tetsuya devoraba aquel miembro, mordiendo y lamiendo. Aomine sintió una sobrecogedora descarga de calor recorrer su cuerpo. Un escalofrió que bajó por su ombligo, delineando sus caderas y muriendo en su entrepierna, su garganta al fin se dejó llevar y los gemidos intensos de Aomine llenaron el ambiente.

Sus grandes manos agarraron los cabellos de Kuroko y los sostenía fuertemente ante esas oleadas de placer macabro que recorrían su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar y lleno la boca de Tetsuya con su esencia.

El peli azul se alejó del moreno, tragando aquella sustancia blanca del susodicho. Aomine recostó nuevamente a Kuroko, abriendo las piernas del chico y poso sus labios sobre el miembro de Tetsuya. Un grito ahogado se intentó escuchar por parte de Kuroko.

La lengua de Aomine bajo hacía el agujero, comenzando a acariciar sensualmente aquel lugar, sobresaltando al menor. Aomine siguió lamiendo descaradamente ese lugar. Mientras concentrando estaba en aquel lugar empezó a sentir leves movimientos de cadera por parte de Kuroko.

Retrocedio un poco y luego de ver la cara del peli azul con sus ojos intensamente posados sobre él y su boca dando respiraciones entrecortadas. Casi se le fue el aliento cuando lo vio. Su garganta de repente se sintió muy seca e inevitablemente poso su mano en su pene erecto.

Colocó su miembro en la entrada del menor e intentó entrar. Kuroko se mordió el labio cuando sintió aquella monumental cosa abriéndose paso adentro suyo. La respiración se detenía y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Una corriente de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo pero no fue capaz de ni siquiera responder a ello. El dolor no le dejaba reaccionar y sentía como seguía entrando en su interior.

En un momento sintió como el pene de Aomine había tocado algo dentro de sí que le había hecho sentir una corriente de placer. Al sentirlo un gemido salió de sus labios, apretó fuertemente las sabanas y de dejo llevar por la guía de Aomine.

Sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente y sintió las lentas pero mortales estocadas del moreno. Podía sentir la leve respiración entrecortada, su tibio aliento llegándole al pecho y sus pieles tocándose a plenitud.

— _A-Aomine-kun más fuerte… ¡Ah!… S-Se siente muy…bien ¡Ah!_

Mientras el miembro de Aomine entraba, profanaba, penetraba y manchaba el interior de Kuroko, este se colgó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. Las caderas de Kuroko comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos impropios. Sus caderas subían, mientras su agujero se contraía y cuando volvía a bajar se dilataba para aceptar toda la longitud dentro de él.

La frecuencia era inhumana. Se escuchaba el chocar de la piel. Los lugares que se golpeaban se ponían rojos y las caderas se cansaban ante los deliciosos movimientos. Una de las manos de Daiki se colocó e le miembro rebosante de Kuroko y comenzó a masajearlo, inmediatamente sintió al contracción de su agujero.

Kuroko se acercó al oído de Aomine y susurraba las cosas más indecentes y mordía la oreja del moreno quien se había sorprendido ante tal acto.

Su miembro imponente sentía el rozar de los húmedos interiores de su compañero, aquello era obsesivo. Kuroko se revolcaba entre su propio placer y ya no sabía cómo detener eso. Sus caderas querían más pero él ya estaba cansado. Su voz apagada después de gritar tanto en esa velocidad de acción.

Daiki seguía embistiendo sin piedad y su miembro se sentía contraer. Terminando de llenar los interiores del menor con su esencia. Tetsuya al sentir como se llenaba, su miembro soltó su semen desprevenidamente. Aomine salió del interior del peli azul pero cuando comenzó a sentir los efecto del cansancio de repente sintió los dedos de Daiki abrirse paso por su agujero.

— _A-Aomine-kun p-pare por favor…_

Al muchacho no le importó y se fue directo a devorar el miembro del joven. Su lengua comenzó a masajear la punta rosada de la que salía pre-semen combinado con el que ya había salido. Con su lengua y sus labios comenzó a succionar su miembro, queriendo sacar el jugo par beberlo.

Kuroko se retorcía entre el placer que sentía y el cansancio que llegaba. La lengua le recorría todo, desde la punta hasta sus testículos. Estos los chupaban y los jalaba haciendo que Kuroko se mordiera los brazos para no seguir gritando de placer. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la boca de Aomine. Su pene se contrajo de nuevo y semen salió guardándose en la boca de Aomine quien segundos después lo trago.

Su cuerpo lleno de sudor y cansancio se quedó dormido en el embriagante calor del verano. Aomine se acomodó a su lado y algo satisfecho se durmió junto al menor.

 _En el cuarto de al lado._

Otros dos cuerpos se abalanzaban rápidamente por devorarse entre ellos. Takao cabalgaba descaradamente sobre Midorima quien se había limitado a recibir las atenciones de su amante. Las caderas dejaban ver lo acostumbrados que estaban al hacer esto.

Takao se contraía para hacer venir al peli verde. Su erección golpeaba con los movimientos bruscos de sus caderas, su estómago y el estómago de Midorima. El susodicho deleitado ante tal espectáculo, le tumbo y comenzó con su ritmo de nuevo a manchar a su compañero.

— _¡Ah! S-Shin-chan, más rápido ¡Ah!_

— _Ahh Takao… E-Eres tan estrecho…_

Habían estado parte de la tarde haciendo esto, aprovechando que todos se habían distraído en el lago. Las caderas de Takao eran resistentes y eso a Midorima le fascinaba. Se abría paso en el siempre estrecho agujero de su amante y se permitía disfrutar de esos placeres.

Su lengua lamia los gemidos de su amante antes de que salieran de su boca. La boca de Takao competía acérrimamente a seducir la de su chico. Estas se enrollaban y paraban para así tomar algo de aire y seguían luchando. Era deliciosa aquella humedad. El sudor de sus cuerpos empapada el ambiente.

Los vaivenes asesinos llegaban. Sentia el recorrer de los interiores en su miembro. La suavidad y la textura que le hacía despertar esos instintos solo se encontraban en Takao.

— _¡Shi-chan! ¡Me corro! ¡Agh! ¡M-Más rápido!_ _—_ Chilló mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, esa sensación envolvió su cuerpo y su blanquecina esencia se derramo en su pecho.

— _¡Takao!_

— _¡Shin-chan!_

Ambos llegaron al climax. Takao abrazó a Midorima, el cual poco a poco ambos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y nadie más supo sobre aquellos chicos aquella tarde.

* * *

 **Espero, en serio, que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que hago lemon asi QuQ waaaa  
**

 **me gustaria que dejaran Reviews para saber que opinan al respecto sobre esta historia**

 **nos leemos despues**

 **-DarkFate-**


End file.
